The Dragon in Spider's Web
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: In the dark of the night a Dragonite finds himself in a thight sittuation. He has fallen to the web of a great and scary Ariados. For a moment, it seems that he will end up as food. However, the Ariados seems to have other plans for this little dragon who ended in his web like a poor helpless fly. WARNING! MxM, gay pokemon porn. Not read if you are not legally an adult!


**Warning!**

 **The following story contains male on male sex and kinky material! Not your cup of tea? Don't read it!**

 **All characters are legal adults!**

* * *

His breathing was fast and steady. He looked in all sides as his eyes adjusted to the darkness all around him. He tugged into his arms, but they were stuck. The big web he was stuck into was made of strong and resilient silk, and it glued into his limbs, forcing him to keep them in the place where they had fallen and touched the web.

Anyone how saw that scene would probably laugh. A great Dragonite, stuck into a web like a small bug, and unable to get free. Yeah, surely a few pokemon would laugh themselves until they passed out.

But this Dragonite was not laughing, he was tugging into his bounds, trying to free his arms form the sticky web that adhered into his members. But it was not working. The web seemed itself to be stronger than the Dragonite's muscles. He was not able to free himself, nor to break the web in any way.

"My, my. What have we here?" a cold, hissing voice made the Dragonite's head turn, and he saw crawling into the web, form a dark corner into the dim luminosity, a big Ariados. Crawling slowly to him with it's four long legs as it grinned into a way that only spider pokemon were able to "Just look what I got into my web!"

The Dragonite whined softly and tugged harder into his bounds as the spider pokemon crawled to him with no sigh of hurry. It approached, and stood with its face very next to the dragon pokemon's. The Dragonite could smell the breath of the Ariados in his face "Just look at the size of the fly I've got!" he said in a mocking tone that was almost cruel, "I guess I'll have a feast tonight!"

The Dragonite could do nothing more than whine helplessly and look up to the smaller pokemon, whose in that moment, seemed to be at least twice as big as him. The Ariados gently took hold his face with his front legs and raised his chin. Their eyes meet for a moment, and the Ariados stuck his tongue out and licked the Dragonite's face. The Dragon pokemon shivered as he felt that wet, cold appendage drag across his face.

The Ariados retreated his tongue back and said "Hmmm, and this fly is also delicious! What a feast it will be!"

The Dragonite could do nothing more than whine and struggle weakly in his bonds. He was stuck in there and unable to get free. Normally his species should be one of the strongest, and almost invincible, but now, he felt small and defenseless against that spider pokemon as it looked at him with hunger in his eyes.

And yet…

"What is this?" said the Ariados, and the Dragonite followed his gaze to his onw midsection, and he saw something pink emerging from his crotch. The tip of his cock was already poking out of his slit, and already had a clear drop of pre in it!

The dragon's face burned in embarrassment and shame, but he could not deny it. Being so helpless was an unusual thing for his species, and it was not his fault that being that way sent a surge of adrenaline into his blood stream, and awaken parts of his anatomy that should not be awakened in a moment of danger like this.

The Ariados let out a hissing laugh "Oh, my little fly feels horny for this?" he tainted, making the Dragonite look away and whine. But his eyes opened and his body jerked when he felt something brush against his cock.

The Ariados had just used one of his legs to brush the small tip, and it made more of it came out into view. "So, my little fly feels horny. Why would that be?" The big spider kept tainting "You haven't got any mating and you are in heat? Or is being stuck in there that got you all horny? Or… you feel certain desire for me?"

The Dragonite could not answer, he just avoided looking at the spider and wined loudly as more of his cock emerged, and the Ariados noticed it "Oh, look how hard you are getting! And you are blushing, how cute!" he tainted as he brushed his other legs into his cheek, making him whine louder.

The big spider chuckled, and said "Man, now seeing my fly horny, I'm starting to go horny too." He said, what granted the dragon in his web to look at him. His eyes widened when he saw the spider maneuvering his body, and revealing something red poking form his own mid-section, it seemed the tip of a cock, much like his'. Only that only the tip of it seemed 1,5 times bigger!

The Ariados chuckled "You like it?" he asked, still with his spider grin, and approached him "You are the responsible for this. So guess it means you will have to take care of it." He said smirking "But first, lets get you wrapped up." He said, and then, he moved his legs all over the Dragonite.

The poor dragon yelped as he did that, the Ariados was able to release parts of his body from the web easily. Then, holding his legs together, the spider started wrapping his legs together slowly using high quality and strong silk. The poor dragon felt his legs being tied up with the sticky thing into a strong and tight embrace.

He whined, and struggled his legs weakly, but with little effect, and this halted in nothing the spider's advance in tying him up. And the Ariados had no hurry in it, he took his time to tie up his legs slowly, enveloping them carefully into layers of soft and strong web, constricting them into a strong embrace

And as if it wasn't enough, the webbing was somehow getting the dragon even more excited. His cock was coming out more of his slit and was slowly poking into view. When the Ariados reached his waist, he was almost fully erect, his long cock was pink colored with spear tip and ridges into the underside.

The Ariados took a moment to admire it. "Oh, my little fly is not so 'little', isn't he?" he said, and chuckled. The ariados passed completely his midsection, leaving his cock, crotch and tail free, and started wrapping his captive form his waist up.

The Dragonite shivered and squirmed under him, but was unable to put any real struggle, and to cause little more than slightly discomfort for the spider pokemon, who only proceeded to wrap him in web.

The spider went slowly up, covering his back and his belly, and proceeded to his chest, keeping it strong, but it was still lose enough for the dragon to breathe without any discomfort. While he did so, he easily freed the dragon's arms from the web, only to web them and to keep them pinned against his own body, unable to break free.

The poor dragon even struggled a little into his bonds, but was still unable to get free or even loose in any way. He could only stay there, and whimper pathetically as he was completely at the spider's mercy.

The Spider stopped in his neck, and stepped back into his web to admire his handiwork. The dragon was covered into web, his legs tied together and webbed, while his arms were tied to the sides of his body as his belly and chest were all webbed, and his wings were covered in a layer of web, pinned against the back. His head was left free, as well as his hard cock and tails, the rest was covered into web, into an uncompleted cocoon, he looked even more helpless than before.

"Owwww, my little fly look so cute like this." He said "It even make me want to eat it!" he said, licking his lips, granting the dragon to whimper, and struggle in the cocoon, but with very little effect.

The Ariados then said "But, on second thoughts." He said, as he approached, to take a better look "Such a cute thing like you… simply eating out would be somewhat of a waste. Even with my… current situation." He said, as he crawled near, and the Dragonite could take a good look of the spider's cock. Long, bigger than his and spear shaped, much like his, but without the ridges.

"Guess that, since you are in my web, I might as well use you before eating." The spider said as it crawled above him "Some pokemon like to play with the food before eating. Maybe is fun." He said as he slowly crawled up into the dragon's body.

The dragon whimpered weakly as the spider crawled over him. He could feel each leg touching his body and pressing slightly through the web. The spider stopped with half of his body into the web, and the rest above the dragon's neck. And this gave the perfect angle to keep his hard cock right above the dragon's face.

"Now, my little fly." Said the spider with a grin and a lustful tone "Make use of this mouth of yours, and start servicing me."

The dragon whimpered in answer, and the spider said "Or, maybe you prefer that I skip all the play and go straight to the part where I feed upon you."

Dragonite whimpered louder, and looked at the cock in front of his face, throbbing powerfully. He closed his eyes, opened his mouth, and stuck his tongue out, giving it a slow, long lick, from base to tip.

This made the spider above him his loudly in pleasure, shaking slightly "Ohhh, that was good, my little fly, do just like that."

The Dragonite's face burned as he did it again, giving it another lick, long and slow, to head to tip, and this granted the spider to shake in pleasure, keeping his body just above the dragon's head, as he licked it yet once again.

The dragon than kept licking the cock of the spider that now had him in his clutches. He licked every inch of the breeding pole that was in front of him, granting him pleasured hisses and even moans form the spider it belonged.

The Dragonite could only blush madly as he thought what his friends or his parents would think if they saw him like that. But yet, he kept licking and tasting the pole, using his tongue to coat it in a layer of his saliva.

He felt the taste of the cock, it was strong, musky and salty. And the truth was that he actually didn't disliked it. He felt something touch his tongue, and it wasn't his saliva, he instantly knew it was the Ariados pre.

The taste was strong, more musky and sharp, and was somewhat turning on. He moaned softly as he felt the taste of the clear fluid into his tongue, and this didn't got unnoticed by the spider dominating him.

"Oh, does the fly likes the spider's taste?" he teased "Well, that is rather ironic." He said as he moved his body, and positioned his cock better "Since you seem to like the taste so much, my little fly, why don't you get a better taste? Open your mouth."

The dragon eyed it as it was aimed straight to his muzzle. He knew that it was going to be in his mouth soon anyway, because of the road things were taking. So he decided to cooperate and he slowly opened his mouth, forming a tunnel that soon would be filled with hot, pulsing, pokemon meat.

And so, it happened. The Ariados thrust his cock gently, penetrating slowly that warm and moist opening. This granted the spider to hiss loudly in bliss as his cock jerked and dropped pre into the dragon's tongue.

The dragon blushed as the warm fluid dripped straight in his mouth. He moaned at the musky male taste in his mouth, and his cock jumped as it was still free, and he was becoming hornier. He didn't even waited for a command of the spider above him to start sucking in the breeding pole in his mouth, what granted more happy hisses of the spider above.

The Ariados started thrusting slowly, gently fucking the mouth of the dragon that served him. He was enjoying himself as he did so, feeling great with the warm mouth enveloped his cock, feeling the moist and welcome environment his cock was in made him feel great. Of course, this was not being at it's fullest if he did the whole work.

"Come on, ,little fly." He said to the dragon beneath him "Your mouth has to do some work in this too. Go ahead, use your tongue, suck, do something."

The dragon blushed and whined madly. But he complied and started doing a work a bottom was supposed to. He sucked gently into the cock thrusting in and out of his mouth, and used his tongue, moving it around the underside of the cock and to the sides of it, making it throb and squirt more pre over his mouth as the spider above hissed loudly in pleasure. He could only blush even more as he heard those sounds.

The spider was feeling great as his cock was ministered by that dexterous tongue and the warm, sucking hole that was the dragon's maw. His thrust increased lightly in strength and speed, letting himself be carried by the good feeling he was having.

And the Dragonite was also liking it, as it was possible to see by his cock, throbbing at each heartbeat. He was enjoying it more than he was suppose to, by being a male. But this did not stopped him from feeling his blush as the spider took him into the mouth, his thrusting increasing in both speed and strength gradually.

And so they kept doing, the Ariados increasing his thrusting into the poor dragon's mouth as his cock leaked more and more pre into his tongue, that kept licking. The Dragonite had to swallow as it was cumulating in his mouth and some was starting to drip out of the corners. He also produced a pleasuring effect into the cock in his mouth each time he swallowed, and the spider above him liked it.

The Ariados soon was pounding away, his mid-section slapping against the Dragonite's nose and chin each time he thrust hard. The tip of his cock was poking in the entrance of the dragon's throat, and leaking pre all the way.

The dragon's eyes widened as he could do nothing to prevent the spider of ravaging his mouth, he had to control his gag reflex as the pre was dumped straight on his throat. He closed his eyes and tried to focus not to gag. The last thing he wanted was to give the spider reasons to be angry.

The pounding lasted for a few minutes, before the Ariados finally cried out loud as he buried his cock deep into the dragon's mouth, and shot his load inside of his throat.

The Dragonite's eyes widened as the hot spider spunk was shot in his throat and descend to his stomach. He forced himself to swallow the most he could, but some of it eventually dripped out of his mouth as it come in great quantity, wave after wave of hot pokemon cum traveled form the cock into his mouth. He barely finished swallowing the wave when the following came, it flood his mouth in no time.

The spider's orgasm lasted for two whole minutes, before it finally subdued, and then, stopped. The Dragonite had managed, despite the huge amount, to swallow most of it, but some had dripped out, and now were coating his cheeks and chin as the white fluid dripped down.

The Ariados for a long moment, stood in there, with his cock still in the Dragonite's mouth, as both of them panted and recovered their breath. And then, he removed his cock, that slopped out of the dragon's mouth, dripping a few more cum into his neck and cocooned chest.

The Dragonite finally had time to focus a bit on the taste. It was even muskier than the pre, and was salty and sharper. It almost made him purr at the taste, but he didn't really had a chance.

Soon after the cock was freed of his mouth, the Ariados was soon back to working at his cocooning. The Dragonite could only whimper and watch helplessly as the spider resumed covering him into web, now covering up to his neck, and moving up to his head.

The Ariados was careful and took his time, slowly enveloping the big dragon's head. First passing layers of silk over his neck, and travelling up, he enveloped his horns, and his eyes, making him blind, and finally, he passed strings of silk all over his muzzle, what kept his mouth definitely shut, rendering him unable to do anything save for let out muffled grunts and whines as he struggled without any result.

The Ariados once again admired his work, a dragon, now almost fully cocooned into his web. The poor dragon only squirmed into the web, that was all he could do, and as result, he only wriggled a little as he was unable to put a real struggle being immobilized like that. And now, with his eyes covered he was unable to see, and with his mouth covered he could not bite nor cry out for any help, not that anyone would come. He was now helpless at his max.

"What a beautiful scene" Remarked the Ariados, half cruelly. And he crawled next to the Dragonite, and gently ran his legs over his body, granting shivers and muffled whines from him.

"You are mine now, my little fly." He whispered as he creped closer "You are completely restrained, helpless, unable to escape, no one will come to save you, and I can do with you whatever I want with you." He whispered darkly in his ears, saliva dripping from his mouth.

The dragon whined and struggle uselessly in his bonds, but it was all futile, the spider was right, he was completely under his control. And then the spider said "And yet, my little fly is still being horny."

Yes, it was truth, the Dragonite's cock hadn't gone down even in the slightest, and was still rock as hard, leaking pre from the tip, and throbbing with each heartbeat. Under his webs, the dragon's face was flushing deep red. The spider only chuckled "Well, my little fly, I have a lot of fun with you just now." He gently caressed the dragon's cock, making him jerk at it "But, there is no reason for the fun to stop. I think in still having enough for a second round."

The Dragonite could feel the spider pokemon crawling over him, as it kept speaking "But, your mouth is not to be used anymore." He said as the Dragonite felt himself be slightly raoised form the webbing "In this case…" he felt himself being flipped back into the web, now with his back turned up "I guess I'll have to use another hole for my fun."

The Dragonite knew what he was talking about, and his face seemed to the point of igniting. He whined loudly as his tail curled around himself, as it to protect his poor pucker. But soon he heard the spider chuckling "Oh, how cute, my little fly is shy! There is no need for that." And soon he heard the order he knew that was going to come "Now, raised this tail for me."

The Dragonite knew he had not a choice in the matter, so he better comply, and so he did, slowly raising his tail, exposing to the spider his pink colored pucker. The spider took a while to admire that clenching hole in front of him "Beautiful. Soon it will be a warmer for my intimate parts." He said as he started once again crawling all over the Dragonite.

The Ariados ignored the whines coming from the dragon that now belonged to him. He moved his body, pressing his own weight of his upper body against the tail, not only to have more footing, but also to keep the tail raised. He was still having a good might of the pucker that soon he was going to claim.

Moving one of his legs, he placed it in his mouth, and sucked into it, licking all over the tip with his tongue. When he was satisfied, he moved it in direction of the pucker, and rested the tip against the pucker, and pushed inside.

The Dragonite jerked and cried out as he was violated. The leg slowly pressed forward as far as it could tahnks to the saliva acting as a lube. The dragon whimpered and groaned in pain, and the Araidos decided he had gone deep enough, and started to slowly remove his leg, making the dragon grunt.

He moved his leg till only the tip was resting, and after a few seconds, he moved it again in and out, and in, and out. He was slowly moving his leg into a very reasonable amount inside of the dragon's pucker.

At first, the thing was a little painful, but soon, the feeling was changing, the Dragonite was getting used to the thing probing into his rear, and soon, the pain was also being replaced with pleasure. He soon started moaning instead of grunting, and his whimpers now were more of need than of pain.

The Ariados, after a minute, finally was satisfied with the work he had done, and removes his leg. This granted a needed moan form the dragon, as he tried in vain to wiggle his arse as if to invite the spider to put it back in.

This granted a hissing chuckle from the spider, as he decided tha6t it was enough foreplay and that he should head to the main course.

He climbed over the poor dragon, and pressed his upper body into his tail, and aimed his cock into his tight pucker. And after a while of trying, he finally was able to rest the tip of his cock into the lubed up pucker, what granted the dragon under him to shiver and whine, a pathetic, needy moan that begged him to claim that dragon who got caught on his web, and the Ariados was more than happy to oblige.

He slowly started penetrating the dragon, making him shiver and moan. The boudle lube, both from the previous sucking, as from the leg, were easing the entrance, not to tell that the "leg-fucking" had made the dragon a bit looser, what made the penetration all less painful and more pleasurable for the Dragonite.

The Ariados pressed his cock forward, slowly penetrating that hot dragon ass, until the pucker was kissing his genital slit. His cock was pressing against something soft: the Dragonite's prostate.

The dragon jerked and whimpered loud, wanting the spider to stop teasing him so much. But the spider was not done yet. The dragon was HIS fly, and he was in charge, so he was going to tease him a bit more, and _maybe_ let him cum.

The Ariados kept his cock in there for a few moments, and then, he moved it out, letting only the tip rest against the pucker. He remained for a while, until the dragon gave him a needy moan. And then, he pushed his cock back in slowly, and out, and in. He build a slow pace, that was the most pleasurable to him.

The dragon beneath him also was enjoying it, as it was clear by his moaning and for the way he seemed to be trying to push against the Ariados, as if to have more of his cock in his ass. The spider could do nothing more than to chuckle at the draggy catch in his web like a poor defenseless fly.

The Ariados made sure to take his time by slowly fucking the poor dragon, sending his cock as deep as it could before pushing back in. He heard the dragon under him moan loudly each time he did it, and felt him jerk each time he hit his prostate. He enjoyed very much having such a control over that mighty dragon, and had it squirming as a poor defenseless pokemon.

The Ariados increased his speed and power in the thrusts overtime, slowly increasing his rhythm, making his hips slap against the dragon's backside, and this granted the dragon underneath to moan and shake in pleasure at each thrust.

The Ariados also was enjoying himself very much. He hissed loudly and grunted in pleasure as he fucked that dragon beneath him. He was making sure to not speed up too soon, wanting this pleasure to last as much as possible, and he was making it last.

The same could not be said about the dragon, as his moanings were getting louder, his cock was throbbing and drooling pre all over the web. He was not going to last long, and the spider noticed it.

So, he started spinning a web, and then, skillfully, without stopping his fucking at the dragon's ass, he tied strings of silk in the base of his cock. "No!" he said "You don't cum unless I decide you can!"

He tied the strings of web into the base, and tied it tight, resulting in getting them tight around the cock, and resulting into the dragon being not only unable to cum, but also forcing him to remain hard, as it trapped the blood into his cock.

The poor dragon jerked and whined loudly as he was suddenly denied to cum. He cried out and jerked into his bonds, trying to thrust into the air to try to find something to help his cock to release. But it was futile, and he could only whimper and whine loudly as his cock throbbed painfully with need.

While this, the Ariados resumed his fucking, sending his cock deep into the dragon with each thrust, hitting his prostate each time, what only made the dragon jerk harder and whine louder as his cock was unable to get the release he wanted so much.

This was even amusing to the spider. Like some cruel satisfaction for knowing he had complete power over the fly that was stuck on his web. Knowing that he could control oven if the fly was going to have a release or not. And hearing the submissive and needy whimpers coming from him as he struggled uselessly only assured this.

The spider fucked him for minutes, being sure to press his prostate with each thrust, making him whine loudly and grow restless as the need of cum was at its max but he was unable too. As he thrust, the spider was slowly increasing his speed and power.

The feeling of the warm and slick passage was making his cock feel great. The anal walls hugged his cock and massaged every nerve of it, making him hiss loudly in pleasure as the pressure was building in his loins, and drove him to go even faster.

Eventually, he was moving his body into a blur, his body smacking against the dragon's rump with loud "plaps" as he was pounding with full force into him. He was driving his cock all the way, hard and fast, into the poor, defenseless rear, as the poor dragon was squirming and whimpering deeply into his web cocoon.

The spider was breathing heavily, hissing at each breath, as his orgasm was closer and closer. He pounded away into the rear that now belonged to him, and then, he finally buried his spider cock deep into the poor ass and hissed loudly, clicking his jaws as he cummed deep into the poor dragon.

The Dragonite could only whine loudly as he felt the hot spunk being poured inside his tailhole. He did not disliked the feeling, but it remembered him that he was still unable to cum, and that the spider was probably not going to give it to him.

The Ariados kept cumming for one minute, before he finally stopped, and for a long moment, he panted as he rested his cock inside his dragon's rear, keeping all of the cum he released trapped in the tailhole.

He remained for a while, before slowly removing his cock, what caused the dragon to whine more as he did so, until his cock finally flopped out, soft and already retracting back to his protective slit.

As the cock was removed, the cum would have spilled out, but in that moment, something sticky was placed in the dragon's ass, and it got in there and kept the cum inside. It was a piece of the spider's stick silk.

The dragon whine as he feels that warm cum sloshing inside of his ass. And then, he felt something more, he felt what he knew was silk being wrapped around the base of his tail. The spider had now decided to finish his work, and tie him up completely.

The spider tied his tail to the base, and then, moved the tail down and to the side, soon, with more layers of silk, now the tail was being wrapped against the legs, rendering it completely useless, and soon, it was tied up. And then, the spider also passed strings of silk across his mid-section, finishing his job, and once again, admiring it.

The dragon now was completely covered, looking like a web mummy. He could do nothing more than to wriggle and whimper loudly into his bonds, unable to escape or to do nothing more than what he was doing now.

The spider let out another hissing chuckling, and approached "It was really fun." He said as it passed it's legs over the dragon's body, making him shiver, and then, he said "It is quite late now. Guess I'll keep you wrapped up to my breakfast tomorrow." He said as his legs left the dragon's body "Enjoy your night, my little fly."

And with that said, there was silence, the Dragonite knew the spider was still right next to him, but there was nothing he could do now besides whimpering softly and wriggle weakly into his cocoon.

He was utterly stuck in there, and, as the spider said, he was going to be it's breakfast. And what is worse: he still didn't got to cum.

He whimpered softly as he slowly was won by tiredness, and he slowly drifted to a blissful slumber.

* * *

The first thing that the Dragonite was able to feel when he woke up where the Ariados legs into his body, and he heard his jolly voice, saying "Wake, wakey, little fly!"

The Dragonite groaned, but soon he was awake, remembering his current situation, he whimpered and wiggled his body in his cocoon, but he could not put any real struggle against it.

The spider chuckled at his attempts, and then, crawling over his body, he was saying "The night has gone. The morning has come. It's time for my breakfast, and I'm hungry." He finished darkly as he crawled over the dragon's body.

The Dragonite wriggled, whimpered, and struggled in his cocoon uselessly. He felt the spider focusing into a specific part of his body, and he whimpered loudly as he felt the spider's hot breath over that part. And when the jaws of the spider touched that part, he cried out loudly.

His cry soon turned into a needy moan, as the spider's jaws had wrapped around his hard cock. The only part of his body that was let free, and that had remained hard overnight thanks to the strings tied around it's base.

The dragon moaned and was trying to jerk his hips and thrust against the hot mouth around his tip, but he was unable to make good thrusts doing to his body being all tied up. He was still into the whim of the spider.

The Ariados took his time, once again, and he gently sucked the tip into his mouth, and used his tongue to lick the tip of the cock, and even inserted his tongue into the urethra, what made the dragon moan loudly and jerk his body.

Using his leg, the spider undid the strings in the base, releasing the cock, and making the dragon moan loudly as the spider continued his ministrations.

He used his long and slender tongue to slip it into the dragon's urethra, ans he sucked lightly into his cock, and soon he was getting the taste of his pre, and he allowed himself to moan at the taste.

He decided to go to the next step. He started to take more of the cock in his mouth as he sucked harder at it. He went as far as he could go, and then, he started bobbing his head slowly, using his tongue to lick and wrap the cock in his mouth.

The Dragonite moaned loudly and his body jerked as he was ministered like that. That warm mouth felt so good, and the jaws that were so scary were not barely any damage to his cock as he was ministered, and that tongue was so good at this! He could only moan in pleasure as he was sucked.

The Ariados felt the cock in his mouth throb, and heard the dragon who it belong moan loudly in his bonds, and knew he was not far from his orgasm. This made him double his efforts. He bobbed his head faster, taking the cock almost up to his throat, he sucked harder, and the rest of the cock he couldn't fit in his mouth, he tied his leg around and jerked it furiously.

The dragon howled in pleasure inside his cocoon, and his body jerked as he was ministered. The pleasure he was feeling was just too much! He just couldn't take it for long! And he didn't. He jerked his hips and moaned loudly as his cock flared and erupted in the spider's mouth.

The Ariados felt the cum coming, and swallowed around the cock, sending the tip deep in his throat, and swallowed again into the first wave of cum into his throat. And the next, and the following.

He was making a good working drinking into the cum that came in his mouth, not having any kind of problem into swallowing the sticky substance and in drinking the great amount. He moaned as he felt the warm fluid go down his throat and cumulate in his belly, spreading a warm feeling into it and to the rest of his body.

He drank it all as it came out, and kept drinking until it was finished. Whne nothing more came out, he sucked the cock as he moved his head upwards, and finished with a loud "plop" as the cock slipped out of his mouth.

He licked his chops as he said "Delicious. Like always." And he focused his attention back to the dragon beneath him, that was breathing deeply to recover his breath.

He crawled over him, walked next to his head, and looked in his mummified face. He raised his leg, with his sharp tip aimed, and brought it down, stabbing the forehead of the dragon, who froze in place.

The tip had penetrated just enough to pierce the silk, and he moved his leg softly down from the forehead, cutting the web just above the Dragonite's skin, and then, using his both legs, he pulled it apart, allowing the dragon's face and head to escape.

The Dragonite took a gasping breath of air as his head was freed from its coffins. He panted as he finally was able to take decent gulps of air, and the spider was very close to him.

"Well, that was fun." He said, with a smile "I wasn't too rough on you, was I?"

As his answer, the dragon pushed his head forward and pressed his lips against the spider's, into a soft kiss.

The spider was surprised at first, but soon he closed his eyes, and they both kissed. A long, romantic kiss, as the world around them seemed to disappear and only each other existed. They kissed until the need of air made them apart, and they looked at each other's eyes, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

The spider smiled at him, a kind smile, and said "Let's get this web out of you."

* * *

The light illuminated the web where once the Dragonite was stuck, revealing it to be not so spooky as it was during night. This web was into a nice, comfortable wood house. A house that was big enough for that big web to be placed on it without causing any problem. There was still having furniture in the house, a couch, some chairs, and a dinner table.

In the walls, there were a few windows that let the light come inside, and there was also some pictures. There was a picture of a Dragonair with a Spinarak in his head, both of them smiling. There was another with an Ariados holding up a Dragonair, both of the smirking, the Dragonair with a blush on his face. And there was another, of a familiar Dragonite and Ariados, both very close, the Dragnite holding one of the Ariado's legs, as someone how holds the other's hand.

Both pokemon now were on the dinner table, the Dragonite was serving himself of bread with Oran Berry pasta, and the Ariados only looked at him as he ate.

"Are you sure you don't want, Aaron?" asked the Dragonite, offering his sandwich, and the Ariados only answer "No, thanks Dave. You gave me all the food I needed." This made the Dragonite chuckle.

He and Ariados were the two members of a rescue team, and they both were very complimented by their strength. Many asked Aaron about the secret of his strength, if it was some kind of special training. The Ariados only answered that it was a "special breakfast" that helped him be strong and to have a good appearance. Dave could only imagine the face they would make if they discovered that this special breakfast consisted only in hot Dragonite's cum.

Aaron and Dave have known each other for years. They sued to spend all time together and hang out a lot. They decided to form a rescue team together, and they quickly made a name for themselves.

After a few years of rescues, Dave finally was able to speak out his feeling for Aaron, and the spider took him by surprise by telling he felt the same way. That was when their romantic relationship had started.

Aaron was curious about these kind of things, and, one day, he suggested that they could try something new, threat Dave as if he was some helpless pokemon that just fell on his web.

Dave was a little scared at first, but Aaron persuaded him at give it a try. And a try he did. And he was surprised himself to be how much he liked it, maybe even more than Aaron did. They did it again, and started doing it more frequently, until they were doing it almost every day. Dave was already accustomed to sleep all cocooned up and with his cock hard.

Dave then said "My parents will be visiting us this weekend." He sounded casual "Guess it would be a good chance to tell them about us."

Aaron looked at him, and said "I'm not sure." His tone was worried "What if they don't like me?"

"Why they wouldn't?" asked Dave "You are kind, honest, sweet, brave, they will love you!"

"I'm a spider." Aaron remembered "I'm a big, mean, ugly, scary spider, and that's what they are going to see. You told me they already had trouble accepting that you liked males. What they will say when they know that your mate is a spider?"

Dave looked at him, with an assuring smile "I'm sure they will accept it as soon as they know you."

"What if they don't?" asked Aaron, worried "What if they say they don't want us to be together."

"It will be a little late for that." Dave said "I already love you, and I'm not leaving you for any reason. They might even try to forbid, but I'm an adult, and I'm in love. They can't change that." He leaned, and nuzzled his mate "Nothing is ever going to make us apart."

This erased most of Aaron's fears, and soon they both finished their breakfast. They picked up their medals and Dave now had their bag with all their items. They were ready for another day in their job as rescuers.

Dave picked Aaron up and kissed his lips passionately, and they remained for a few seconds, before breaking apart and looking lovingly into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Aaron." Said Dave, and Aaron answered "I love you too, my little fly." And with that said, both of them carried out, to another day, and both already anxious for the night to come…


End file.
